When She Cries
by Isashi Sanada
Summary: Oneshot. Ran cries at night. Guess who's there to comfort her...


**When She Cries**

By: Isashi Sanada

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan nor the song 'When she Cries'…I was just bored…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The road I have traveled on  
Is paved with good intentions  
It's littered with broken dreams  
That never quite came true_

A faint noise woke Conan up. A sad look could be seen on his face.

'…She's crying again…' thought the little boy, 'Damn this body… she wouldn't be crying if it weren't for this.'

Conan turned the knob and went to the source of sound.

_When all of my hopes were dying  
Her love kept me trying  
She does her best to hide  
The pain that she's been through_

"Ran-neechan? Why are you crying?" asked Conan to a girl with long, brown hair.

"Oh, Conan, did I wake you up? I'm sorry," said Ran while wiping her tears. She ignored Conan's question.

"It's okay, Ran-neechan, I couldn't sleep anyway," Conan lied.

After the answer, there was silence between them.

_When she cries at night  
And she doesn't think that I can hear her  
She tries to hide  
All the fears she feels inside  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries_

"Why are you crying?" Conan asked again in a serious tone breaking the silence.

Ran forced a smile and answered, "It's nothing. Don't worry."

Conan bowed his head and asked ignoring Ran's answer, "It's about Shinichi-niisan again, isn't it?"

Ran's smile faded. She stifled a laugh.

"I can never hide anything from you right, Conan?"

"Don't worry, Ran-neechan," said Conan looking up with a small smile on his face, "Shinichi-niisan will come back. He promised he will," he said as if telling himself as much as Ran.

"I know, Conan. He promised and I trust him," Ran said.

'Ran…thank you,' the boy thought, "You never know maybe Shinichi-niisan is sad too," he then said still with a smile on his face.

Ran laughed, "Haha, yeah right, Conan, that detective otaku is probably so involved in this case of his that he must have already forgotten about me…" she said as a sad smile appeared on her face.

The boy's smile turned to a frown.

"That's not true," the boy said (AN: actually he shouted…XD) so suddenly that it surprised Ran, "He cares a lot about you!"

The boy face fell, "He really does…" the boy whispered.

Ran smiled, "Thank you, Conan. You always seem to always make me feel better."

_She's always been there for me  
Whenever I've fallen  
When nobody else believed  
She'd be there by my side_

"It's nothing, Ran-neechan," Conan said as he beamed at his neechan.

"Let's go to bed alright. It's getting late," said Ran returning Conan's smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They said their goodnights as they went to separate rooms.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Behind a closed door, inside one room a small boy could be seen leaning on the door. A sad smile can be seen on his face. One who doesn't know about his situation would think he is just a normal boy worried about a test in school or an assignment he could not work out. But one who does, would know the reason why the boy was like that. He is thinking about his old life that got taken away so abruptly.

'Che… Ran, you never give up do you?' thought the boy. Not as little Conan but as his real self. 'You're really going to keep that stupid promise aren't you?'

_Flashback_

"_Shinichi-niisan said..._

"_No! I don't want to hear it!" Ran said cutting the boy's sentence, "I don't want to hear… any more excuses."_

_Ran's eyes filled with tears. Conan bowed his head. Silence._

"_He will return someday… Even if he dies trying, he will come back," Conan said, "He wanted me to tell you to wait for him no matter what… So… So…"_

_End Flashback_

Tears started to run down the boy's face.

'I know it was selfish of me to ask you to make that promise. If it weren't for me, you'd be happy. If it weren't for me, you won't be crying you're heart out every night…'

'…The world might have already forgotten about the great high school detective, Shinichi Kudo, but you surely haven't. Only you, Ran.'

_I don't know how she takes it  
Just once I like to make it  
Then there'll be tears of joy  
To fill her loving eyes_

'Ran…' Shinichi thought as his tears stopped flowing. 'I promise…I will return.'

"I will return not to prove myself to the world, not to take down that damn organization, not because of popularity but for you… I will return because of you… I promise that," Shinichi whispered to himself.

_When she cries at night  
And she doesn't think that  
I can hear her  
She tries to hide  
All the fears she feels inside  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserve  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries_

'About this situation of mine… I will tell you someday. When I find the cure and get my real body back, I will tell you… I promise,' Shinichi thought

A smile appeared on the little boy's face.

'But until then… I hope this will do,' the boy thought

Grabbing one of his cell phones and his bowtie, he dialed a number he knew all to well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A faint noise could be heard in some other part of the house.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" said a brown-haired girl into her cell phone wondering who could be calling that late at night.

'Hey, Ran. How are you?' A familiar voice answered.

"Shinichi!" cried the girl with a smile on her face.

'Hey. Just wanted to check up on you…'

_So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries_

Owari

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Boredom overcome… yawn … my hand hurts… I don't like begging for reviews so…

I'll force you to.

REVIEW NOW!!!!!

Haha… kidding…

Review please... **c: **...thank you...


End file.
